Stereomicroscopes are used with increased interest for various microscopic applications such as in the area of botany, zoology, mineralogy, and microelectronics because the objects appear unreversed and can be viewed spatially in the microscope and the reference to the object remains for small magnifications and larger object fields.
A suitable specimen changer is required for the investigation of many different specimens.
For microscopes, specimen changers are known in carousel form or as a revolving stage, for example, as shown in German patent publication 3,620,877 and international patent publication WO 93/06516.
German patent publication 1,598,637 discloses a specimen changer device for a ray-optic apparatus.